Club de Duelo XII
by Seremoon
Summary: Colección de historias cortas para el Club de Duelo de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ _"._

 **Banshee**

Seamus Finnigan se encontraba como cada año en el ático de su abuela acomodando distraídamente unas cajas, encontrando un baúl viejo que al acercarse se movía, como si algo quisiera salir.

Se dijo —ya estoy en segundo año, nada puede asustarme—, así que acercándose cuidadosamente movió el baúl para abrirlo, al hacerlo salió un humo negro el cual iba tomando forma de una mujer pequeña.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un hada, pero al ver sus manos con uñas como garras y que no tenía piernas, se asustó e intento salir corriendo pero tropezó y cayó, golpeándose la cabeza.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero escucho un grito aterrador que lo asustó aún más. Su grito resonó por toda la casa; su madre al escucharlo fue a buscarlo, lo encontró tirado en el piso hecho un ovillo, tapándose los oídos y llorando. Después de salvarlo, su madre le explico que era un boggart.

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola, en este duelo teníamos que escribir acerca del Boggart de algún personaje, espero les agrade saludos y mucha suerte a todos._


	2. Mi único amigo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _ **A partir de aquí inicia la segunda edición del Club del Duelo.**_

" _Este fic participa en Duelo #1 del Club del Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _ **Duelo verbal, palabras a integrar:**_ _Isla, Camaleón y Delirio._

 **Mi único amigo**

Stan Shunpike estaba desesperado por salir de esa maldita prisión, de esa isla en medio de la nada; se estaba volviendo loco.

Cada vez que se colaba un mínimo rayo de luz a su celda su delirio comenzaba. La luz caía en un charco de agua, ahí Stan, siempre podía ver su reflejo.

—Esto te pasa por querer llamar la atención, deberías de aprender a callarte— le gritaba su reflejo a Stan—no eres más que un perdedor que no sirve para nada.

—¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada —, contestaba Stan desesperado.

Así pasaba el tiempo, discutiendo con su reflejo hasta quedar agotado y con ganas de morir; pero tenía un amigo que siempre estaba junto a él.

Stan lo consideraba su amigo, siempre lo acompañaba en esas noches y constantemente pensaba en ese animalito.

"Quién lo diría: un camaleón es mi único amigo".

Y así se quedaba dormido acariciando al animalito.

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola, espero que les agrade_ _y_ _muchas gracias a_ _ **LadyChocolateLover**_ _por el beteo._


	3. Duele decir adiós

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".

 **Estado de ánimo:** _Celos._

 **Duele decir adiós**

Hoy se casa mi gran amor, Hermione.

Y lo peor del caso, se casa con mi infame enemigo, Draco Malfoy.

En séptimo todo iba bien entre nosotros, hasta que Lavander volvió a acercarse, la encontraba en todo momento.

El día del baile de Halloween la vi tan hermosa que hice a un lado a Hermione y fui directamente a besarla.

No supe que pasó, Hermione furiosa terminó conmigo dándome un derechazo, como el que le dio al hurón en tercer año.

Intente explicarle pero no supe que decir, pensé que solo necesitaba tiempo.

Después de un mes intente hablar con ella, para mi sorpresa siempre estaba con Malfoy.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía coraje y furia, tenía ganas de partirle la cara al hurón.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente, no hice nada y ella ahora se casa con Malfoy.

Me muero de celos e impotencia.

Debo decirle adiós y no quiero, duele, duele mucho...

 _ **NA:**_ _¡Hola! Espero sea de su agrado. Saludos =D_


	4. Potter es el culpable

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Cuarta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Terence Higgs_.

 _Fue un buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin durante la temporada de año escolar 1991-1992, pero fue remplazado por Draco Malfoy en 1992._

* * *

 **Potter es el culpable**

* * *

Terence Higgs caminaba furioso, tenía ganas de gritar y hechizar al primero que se le atravesara. Aún no sabía cómo era posible que él, el mejor buscador de Slytherin perdiera contra un chico de primer año y peor aún que Flint buscara a alguien para ocupar su lugar.

Aquella ocasión Flint se había atravesado en el camino de Potter para derribarlo, pero eso no fue suficiente para ganar y jamás se lo perdono. Y ahora antes de iniciar la temporada decide reemplazarlo como si no valiera nada.

—Todo es culpa de Potter—decía entre dientes apretando los puños.

Flint no tuvo ningún problema en sacarlo del equipo, su nuevo buscador Draco Malfoy había conseguido el puesto, supuestamente practicando mucho y realizando un buen papel en los entrenamientos, pero Terence no lo creía, ya que Lucius Malfoy le regalo al equipo escobas nuevas. Demasiada casualidad para su gusto.

¡Los odio a todos!—gritó, golpeando un árbol.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Hola, espero que les agrade, saludos =D_


	5. Amar duele

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Quinta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Pareja:_** _Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

 **Amar duele**

* * *

—Ahí está, otra vez, han pasado dos meses desde que terminamos y dos días después anuncia su compromiso con ella.

—Pansy debes dejarlo ir, sabes que mis padres y los suyos arreglaron este matrimonio.

—Pero es que yo amo a Draco y tú lo sabes.

—¡Mujer! Llevas llorando y sufriendo por él dos meses. Pansy, debes dejarlo ir mira en lo que te estas convirtiendo. Lloras todo el tiempo, no quieres comer, no duermes y siempre estas al pendiente de lo que hacen. Te haces daño tú sola.

—¡Claro como tú nunca te has enamorado!.

—Te equivocas y lo sabes. Yo también conozco el amor y el dolor que causa el no poder estar con la persona que amas.

—Lo siento Daphne, pero es que me duele mucho. El amar a alguien y no ser correspondido duele aún más.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ven vámonos de aquí.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Bueno esto fue lo que se me ocurrió espero que les agrade. Saludos!_


	6. El águila y la serpiente

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Personajes:_** _Marcus Flint y Terry Boot_

* * *

 ** _El águila y la serpiente_**

* * *

Marcus Flint terminaba de presentar sus EXTASIS por segunda ocasión, estaba muy nervioso. Al poco tiempo un Ravenclaw se acercó a él.

—Ya verás que todo va a salir bien Flint— dijo sonriendo —recuerda la profecía…

 _"_ _Un águila ayudará a una serpiente, volviéndose amigos y logrando un objetivo: graduarse juntos de Hogwarts"._

—Tiene razón Boot, esa profecía tenía mi nombre— dijo —así que esta vez se cumplirá. Además tú me has estado ayudando a estudiar— sonrió. —Esta vez sí pasare los EXTASIS— dijo con mayor confianza y seguridad.

—Eres un gran amigo Terry— finalizó Marcus —Pero, tengo una duda. ¿Cómo supiste que tenía problemas con los exámenes?—, preguntó mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

—Realmente no lo sé. Me gusta pensar que el destino y la profecía nos reunieron— respondió.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, ver a Marcus Flint y Terry Boot llevándose tan bien como amigos, era algo que jamás creyeron llegar a presenciar.

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola! No tenía mucha idea de que podría escribir como profecía y solo me salió esto, espero sea de su agrado. Saludos!_


	7. Traidor

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Séptima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Peter Pettigrew_

* * *

 **Traidor**

—Es momento de aclarar lo sucedido hace doce años, ¿no crees Peter? —dijo Remus tranquilamente.

—No sé de qué hablas Remus —respondió con seguridad— yo no hice nada.

—¿Acaso pretendes que te creamos? —soltó Sirius con una dulce sonrisa, apuntándolo con la varita.

—¿Es cierto que traicionaste a mis padres? —preguntó Harry seriamente.

No se esperaba esa pregunta, pero debía contestar rápido si no parecería culpable. El problema era que no se le ocurría nada. Harry al ver que no decía nada, asintió hacia su padrino para que terminara de una vez por todas con el traidor.

—¡No! —gritó Peter. Todas las evidencias apuntaban hacia él, pero debía intentarlo, Harry debía entender que él no era un traidor. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se levantó y apretando los puños dijo…

—Tus padres eran mis mejores amigos, nunca los traicionaría.

Esperaba que Harry recapacitara, pero al sentir un dolor atravesar su espalada pensó, «no funciono»

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola, espero sea de su agrado. Saludos!_


	8. La cita

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _La cita_**

—Llegó el momento Ron, debes hablar de tus sentimientos y declararte.

—Pero Harry, sabes que no sé hablar de sentimientos y mucho menos con ella. Además, la única chica con la que he salido fue Lavander y no era muy habladora.

—Bueno, se veía a leguas que no hablaban mucho. Tomando en cuenta que casi todo el año se la pasaron besándose en cualquier rincón del castillo. ¿Verdad, Ro-ro?

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso Harry. Aunque fue un gran alivio cuando terminamos. ¿Sabes, aún no me queda claro qué pasó aquella vez?

—Pero si ya te lo explicamos varias veces. Sabes qué, olvídalo mejor prepárate para tu primera cita con Hermione.

—¡Harry! Por Merlín ya cállate de una buena vez. No necesito que me pongas más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Recordaremos esto como: "La primera cita de Ron Weasley".

—En tu siguiente cita con Ginny me vengaré Harry, ya lo verás.

* * *

 _ **NA:** ¡Hola! Solo quiero agradecer a Nasuasda por el beteo de este pequeño drabble, espero les agrade =D_


	9. Matar para liberar

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 ** _Pintura_** : _Las señoritas de Avignon, Pablo Picasso_

 **Matar para liberar**

«Cada vez que paso por aquí, siempre es lo mismo». Pienso asqueado al ver a tantas mujeres paradas en la calle; vistiendo tan poca ropa que sería más fácil si no usaran.

Al pasar, se acercan como moscas atraídas por mi…

—Hola, guapo. ¿Te gustaría ser feliz por un rato? —pregunta socarronamente.

Cada vez que las veo, siento ganas de matarlas. Liberarlas de esa vida que llevan. Además, odio que traten de usarme para satisfacer sus necesidades. No las soporto.

—Ya soy feliz —respondo cortante y con repugnancia—. Ahora aleja tus sucias manos de mí.

Sigo mi camino. Algún día las liberare, pero necesitare ayuda. A lo lejos en el parque hay un niño solo y flacucho. Él podría serme útil.

—Hola, pequeño. ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto con una sonrisa lobuna.

—Hola —responde con duda al verme—, Remus Lupin.

—Remus, ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo? Soy Greyback —pregunto mordiendo y saboreando su cuello.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Bueno, aquí vengo con un nuevo duelo, espero que les guste. Sobretodo muchas gracias a_ _ **Nasuasda**_ _por betearme y orientarme._

 ** _Nasu_** _eres un amors!_


	10. Fawkes

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Duodécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 ** _Animal:_** _Fawkes_

 **Fawkes**

 _Fawkes estaba muy contento, había conseguido ser el premio anual de su generación. Claro que le había costado un poco de trabajo, pero al final lo había logrado. Era un excelente alumno, sacaba buenas notas y siempre estaba para defender a los alumnos que lo merecían._

 _Sus amigos le decían que podría ser primo de los Weasley, porque su cabello era tan rojo como el de ellos; un poco más encendido haciéndolo resaltar siempre. Su mejor amigo Teddy, a veces optaba por llevar su cabello igual. Le gustaba mucho ese color carmín._

 _Cuando recién entro a Hogwarts, se dio cuenta que su magia era muy especial, y lo demostró cuando logró convertirse en animago, sin mucho esfuerzo._

 _Un fénix, esa era su forma animaga. Algunas veces, por las noches, salía por la ventana de su habitación para disfrutar de la brisa y del cielo nocturno que tanto le gustaba. La sensación de libertad, era exquisita._

* * *

 _ **NA:** Hola! Espero les guste esta pequeña historia =D_


End file.
